New Beginnings, Happier Endings
by ArkansasPrincess72482
Summary: It’s the end of Rory’s sophomore year at college when she runs into an old friend. Reviews wanted and Appreciated :
1. Early Morning Surprises

Title: New Beginnings, Happier Endings

Summary: It's the end of Rory's sophomore year at college when she runs into an old friend.

Pairings: Luke/Loralie, Emily/Richard, Rory/Tristan, Tristan & Paris, Rory & Paris, Dean/Lindsay, Lane/Zach.

Disclaimer: I don't own anything.

* * *

Rory groaned and rolled over onto her back when she heard her mom calling her name from only a few inches away from her ear. Rory opened her eyes and looked at her mother, who was sitting on the edge of the bed, grinning down at her daughter.

"Wake up. It's a long drive back to Yale," Loralie Gilmore said, an exciting expression on her face. Rory groaned and rolled her eyes. Her mother normally wouldn't be nearly this excited this early in the morning but she had a date. Luke was taking her on a little road trip. They we're going to visit his parents. Loralie had told Rory the day before that it meant that Luke definitely wanted their relationship to go to the next level. Rory had laughed because it was perfectly clear to everyone in Stars Hollow besides Loralie that Luke wanted to take the relationship to the next level and had since before he had ever even asked Loralie out.

Rory's thoughts we're interrupted when her mother leaned over her until her face was right in front of Rory's, completely blocking out the rest of what Rory would have seen otherwise. Rory sighed and set up.

"Fine, mom. I'll be ready in a few minutes," Rory replied, knowing that her mother could hear the cranky tone in her voice. Loralie smiled and walked back out into the kitchen and back to her coffee.

* * *

A few hours later, Loralie was walkingdown the sidewalk toward the building that Rory was staying in. Rory was walking beside her, her dorm key in one hand and a small duffel bag with the clothes she had taken home with her in the other. Loralie followed her daughter through the glass double doors and walked down the hall until they got to the dorm door. Rory turned to her mom and smiled at her.

"Well, this is it. I'll see you next Friday?" Rory asked even though she already knew the answer. She always saw her mother on Friday night along with both her grandparents for Friday night dinner. Loralie had finally made up with her mother, if only to help Rory keep her parents from fighting during dinner.

Rory hugged her mother and then stepped into the dorm. She shut the door behind her and turned around to see her friend, Paris making out with some guy with blonde hair on the couch. She cleared her throat loudly, making Paris jump suddenly. The boy sat up and ran his fingers through his hair before smiling, nervously at Rory.

"Hey, Rory," he said, trying to pretend like he hadn't just been caught doing somethinghe didn't really want to be caught doing.

"Hey Eric," Rory replied, smirking at him. Paris stood up, avoiding Rory's eyes.

"Call me later," Paris replied, grabbing Eric's shirt and pulling him up off the couch and shoving him toward the door. Rory held her laughter in because she knew it would piss Paris off if she laughed at her. Rory could tell Paris was already extremely embarrassed.

As soon as Eric was out in the hall Paris slammed the door and locked it. At that, Rory couldn't hold her laughter in anymore. She sat down on the couch and tried to stifle her laughter when Paris turned around toward her, glaring at her.

"He's just a friend," Paris replied, walking over to the couch and sitting down beside Rory.

"Friend with benefits," Rory whispered, giggling. Paris's face was turning redder by the minute. She glared at Rory once more. Rory glanced at her and smiled at her apologetically.

"I'm sorry," Rory said. Paris nodded and crossed her arms across her chest before turning to face Rory.

"How was your weekend? Did you see Dean?" Paris asked, smiling like nothing had happened. Rory sighed and nodded.

"Yeah. He was fixing a door for my mom at the inn. He's getting back together with Lindsay," Rory replied, unable to keep the pain from appearing in her eyes. Paris leaned forward and gave her a quick hug.

"Sorry," Paris said, quietly. Rory gave her a small smile and stared down at her hands that she had resting in her lap.

"It's okay," Rory said, "that's the way it should be." Paris nodded and stood up, grabbing Rory's hand and pulling her to her feet.

"Let's go get some ice cream, play laser tag and make fun of the freshmen," Paris said, smiling. Rory laughed and stood up reluctantly. Anything to take her mind off Dean.


	2. Chance Encounter

A few hours later Rory was sharing a pizza with Paris at a pizza place just around the corner from the university. It was pepperoni, sausage and on one side, pineapple. Paris had a weird thing for pineapples. Paris's eyes widened as she looked up over Rory's shoulder. Rory turned around and saw three guys in camouflage pants and tight, black wife beaters. Rory rolled her eyes and looked at Paris. She laughed when she saw that Paris was drooling. Paris glared at her.

"They are so sexy," Paris sighed, "I love a man in uniform." That comment just made Rory laugh harder but she froze when she saw the serious expression come over Paris's face.

"What is going on," Rory started but stopped when she saw a tall guy with intense blue eyes, "Oh." It was the only word she could think of at the time while she stared at someone she had decided she would never see again but there he was, Tristan.

Tristan felt someone watching him and glanced around the room until his eyes met hers. He smiled and looked over at the two guys that had came in with.

"I just spotted some old friends. I'll be back," Tristan said. Tristan made his way through the crowd toward the two girls sharing the pizza on the other side of the room. He stopped right beside their table.

"Hey Paris," Tristan said, he smirked as he looked over at the other girl," Mary." Rory rolled her eyes and was about to say something when Paris interrupted.

"Not anymore," Paris replied, smiling. Tristan glanced at Paris and smiled as he turned back to look at Rory. Rory was glaring at Paris. Tristan laughed at the shocked look on Rory's face.

"Really?" Tristan said, not taking his eyes off of Rory. Rory glared up at him before standing up and rushing out of the restaurant. Tristan glanced at Paris who shook her head, obviously not wanting to tell him anymore than she already had.

Tristan turned and walked quickly out of the restaurant. Rory had already gotten a good head start on him but he could see her sitting on a bench near the end of the road. Tristan hurried over to her and sat down beside her. She didn't even glance at him as he sat down. She just stared at her hands. Tristan noticed that her face was red with embarrassment. He reached over and took her hand.

"Rory?" Tristan asked, waiting patiently for her reaction. She glanced up and looked over at him. Her eyes we're red and he could tell that she was about to start crying. He looked at her, confused.

"I'm sorry. I'm sure Paris didn't mean to upset you," Tristan said, staring at her face. Rory gave him a small smile and looked back down at the ground.

"That's not why I'm crying," Rory replied, not sure why she was telling him any of this. It just felt like something had changed. Like he had changed. He nodded. She glanced down at her hand that he still hadn't let go of and tried not to smile. He noticed her look down at their hands and he pulled his away quickly.

"Then why?" Tristan asked, instantly regretting it, "I mean, if you want to tell me." Rory smiled at him.

"My first time," Rory said, tears filling her eyes, "was with a married man." Tristan sighed and took her hand once more.

"Oh," Tristan said, "sorry." Rory smiled, touched by how sweet he was being. Rory bit her lip and looked down at his hand.

"It was Dean," Rory added quickly. He released her hand and she could hear his sharp intake of breath as he leaned back against the back of thebench.

"Oh, him," Tristan said. She tried to fight her smile but she couldn't. Tristan was still mad at Dean.

"Yeah," Rory continued. She was still looking down when he gently slipped his fingertips under her chin and pushed gently to get her to look at him. She stared into his eyes, questioningly.

"That's too bad," Tristan said, sincerely. Rory stared into his eyes as a look of confusion came over her face.

"What do you mean?" Rory asked. Tristan smiled and leaned in close to her until his face was only inches from hers.

"Ever since the first moment I saw you I've wanted it to be me," Tristan whispered, smiling. Rory stared at him for a moment. His smile was completely sincere and she knew he meant what he said. A tear slipped from her eye and down her cheek. He wiped it away with his hand gently.

"Don't cry. It'll be okay," Tristan continued before kissing her cheek softly, "I promise."


	3. Second Kiss

Rory slipped intosome black khakis and a low cut white blouse. Tristan had asked her after their conversation on the bench if she wanted to go out and get something to eat and catch up on things. Since he had said that he would consider them going out as friends only she had agreed to it. They we're going to meet at a restaurant that was pretty fancy, to Rory's taste anyway. It would be quiet so they would be able to talk without having to strain to hear each other.

Rory looked in the bathroom mirror and smiled at her reflection. She looked perfect. Nice but not really date nice. She glanced at the alarm clock on her bedside table. It was six thirty. She was supposed to meet Tristan at the restaurant at seven so she quickly slipped on herblack flats and walked quickly from the room and out into the cool, evening air.

When Rory reached the restaurant she saw Tristan sitting on a bench right outside the door. He was wearing a navy blue dress shirt and some tan, khaki pants. He smiled at her and stood up as she walked up to the door. He let out a sharp whistle and let his eyes roam slowly over her body. Rory rolled her eyes and laughed.

"You too," Rory said, smiling. She slid her arm through Tristan's when he offered it and they entered the restaurant.

It didn't take long for the waiter to seat them and it wasn't much longer after that when they had ordered their food. After the waitress came back with their drinks Rory glanced over at Tristan and smiled at him. He returned the smile and took a drink from the coke he had ordered.

"So,have youdated anyone since Dean?" Tristan asked, watching her from the other side of the table. Rory shook her head.

"I saw this guy, Logan a few times but things didn't really work out," Rory replied. Rory took a small sip of her coke.

"I was engaged," Tristan said. Rory looked up at him in surprise.

"Engaged?" Rory asked. Tristan nodded.

"Her name was Kelly," Tristan said, staring down into his drink. Rory nodded. When he didn't continue she decided to ask him what happened even though she didn't want him to think she was trying to be too nosey.

"What happened?" Rory asked, watching him. Tristan looked up at her from his drink.

"I cheated on her," Tristan replied, a sad expression on his face. He took another sip of coke and gave Rory a small smile. Rory wasn't really surprised by his answer. She had known how he had been in school.

"Oh," Rory replied, glancing down at the table. Tristan cleared his throat.

"How is Paris? I heard from Finn that she was dating a teacher," Tristan said. Rory looked up at him.

"Yeah. Things didn't work out for her," Rory replied, not feeling comfortable talking about Paris's private life.

The waitress finally brought their food and they both started eating. Neither of them spoke again until they we're out of the restaurant. Rory turned and smiled up at Tristan.

"Thanks. I had a great time," Rory said. Tristan smirked down at her.

"Yeah. Me too. It was great talking to you again," Tristan replied, taking her hand and lifting it up so he could kiss it. Rory laughed and he winked at her.

He glanced down the street toward the university.

"It's late. I'll walk you back," Tristan said, glancing back at Rory. Rory shook her head but gave him a small smile.

"I'll be okay," Rory said. Tristan smirked.

"Rory, I know you'll be okay but let me," Tristan said, taking her small hand in his larger one, "I want to." Rory rolled her eyes.

"Fine," Rory said, trying to glare at him but having a hard time trying to keep the smile off of her face. Tristan smiled and started walking toward the university. He had let go of her hand so for a second Rory had to run to catch up with him.

"What happened between you and Dean?" Tristan asked, glancing over at her. Rory stuck her hands into her pockets.

"There was another guy, Jesse and things just weren't working out," Rory answered, "Then Dean met Lindsay." Tristan nodded.

"His wife?" Tristan asked. Rory nodded and turned onto the paved road that led up to the university dorms.

When they reached the glass doors that led into Rory's building she turned to face Tristan. She kissed his cheek.

"Goodnight," Rory said, smiling at him. Tristan smiled down at her.

"Can I ask you something?" Tristan asked, licking his lips. Rory couldn't help but stare at his lips as she nodded.

"Rory, look at me," Tristan said, he smiled when she looked up into his eyes before lowering his voice so that just Rory could hear him, "Can I kiss you?" Rory was so surprised that she couldn't even speak and before she knew what was happening she had nodded and his lips we're against hers, kissing her softly. She moved her hands up around his neck and kissed him back softly. She felt his arms wrap around her waist as he held her closer. Tristan parted her lips gently with his tongue and began rubbing her back with his hands. It seemed like he had only just begun kissing her when he pulled back. He smiled at her before kissing her cheek softly. It was at that moment that hefelt the tears on her cheek. He pulled back, keeping his arms around her but looking into her eyes.

"Are you okay?" Tristan asked, gently holding her against him.

"Tristan?" Rory asked, staring into his eyes, "I don't want to hurt you." Another tear rolled down Rory's cheek and Tristan gently wiped it away.

"Don't worry about me," Tristan whispered softly, smiling at her, "I'm a big boy, ya know?" Rory laughed and hugged him. Tristan kissed her forehead, softly before releasing her. Rory shivered, suddenly feeling cold and alone without his arms around her.

"I have to go," Tristan whispered, "Can I see you tomorrow?" Rory smiled up at him and nodded. Tristan walked away and Rory went inside and into her room. She laid down on her bed and let the tears fall. Tristan had held her like he loved her and she knew he probably did. Deep in her heart she knew he always had but what scared her was her own feelings. She needed someone and he had been there. Even though he was annoying and a huge pain, Tristan had always been able to take her mind off of all her other problems. This time she had let him but the thing that scared her the most was possibly not being able to love him as much as he would want her to.

* * *

I know the kiss came on pretty fast but it's because Rory has been upset over everything with Dean, Jesse and Logan. Plus, I'd like to think she already had strong feelings for Tristan since Chilton. Thanks for all the great reviews :) 


	4. Tristan's Last Goodbye

Rory's eyes fluttered open and she glanced over at the alarm clock beside her bed. It was eight twenty. She had just enough time, as usual, to get dressed, go get breakfast and make it to her ten o'clock class. She climbed out of her bed slowly and stretched before walking into the bathroom and climbing into the shower.

After her shower, Rory dried off and slipped into a short jean skirt and a teal tank top. She pulled her hair back into a loose bun and put on just enough make up to add some color to her face. She smiled at her reflection in the mirror before leaving her rooming and heading toward the cafeteria.

When she arrived at the cafeteria she went and got some frosted flakes, some milk and a cup of coffee before scanning the tables for someone she knew. She spotted Paris sitting alone in the middle of the room. Rory walked over and plopped down in the chair across from Paris. For a second neither of them spoke while Rory poured her milk onto her cereal and added sugar to her coffee. Paris was the first one to break the silence.

"Sorry about yesterday," Paris said, taking a bite of her omelet. Rory just nodded and smiled at her before taking a bite of her cereal.

"I saw Tristan again last night," Rory said, watching for Paris's reaction. A surprised expression came over Paris's face.

"Really?" Paris asked, obviously curious about what had happened.

"Yeah. We went to some restaurant and talked," Rory replied, taking another bite of her breakfast. She wasn't completely sure if she wanted to tell Paris everything that had happened.

"And?" Paris asked, watching Rory with a knowing expression on her face.

"And he asked me if he could kiss me," Rory said, laughing when she saw the look of shock on her friend's face.

"He ASKED you?" Paris asked, looking at Rory like she had just grown an extra head. Rory giggled and took another bite of her cereal.

"Yeah. I know. I was just as surprised as you are. I think that's why I said yes," Rory said, looking down at her cereal so she couldn't see the jealousy or concern that she knew she would see in Paris's eyes.

"Oh," Paris said, making Rory wait for her to continue and when Paris didn't say anything more Rory looked up into her friends eyes.

"I know how much you liked him at Chilton, Paris," Rory said, "I'm sorry." Paris just shook her head and smiled at Rory.

"He's a guy from my past. Nothing more," Paris said, giving her friend a reassuring smile.

"Okay. Then there is something I need to talk to you about," Rory said, her concern for what she needed to talkabout was apparent in her eyes and her voice. Paris watched her, waiting for Rory to continue.

"He was so sweet and I really don't want to hurt him. I'm just worried that he might just be like a rebound guy for me to get over Dean," Rory said, watching Paris for her reaction. Paris smiled.

"Well, who we're you thinking about when you kissed him?" Paris asked. Tears came into Rory's eyes and she stared down at the table.

"Both of them," Rory replied, honestly. Paris nodded.

"Well, I'm not a psychology major or anything but it sounds like you have feelings for both of them," Paris replied, Rory nodded in agreement. She glanced up at Paris.

"What should I do about that?" Rory asked. Paris looked at her like she was crazy because to Paris the answer was obvious.

"Dean is going back with his wife, Rory. Things would never have worked out between you two. Go for Tristan," Paris replied. She saw the pain in Rory's eyes but knew that Rory knew that it was the truth. There was no going back now. Dean had to be left behind. He had to be just another great memory of her past.

* * *

Tristan pulled his new black jeep up the long circular driveway that led to the mansion he had been raised in. Well, at least until he was sixteen when his dad had decided to send him off to military school. Tristan hadn't been back to the house since that day. Once he graduated from military school he decided that he wanted to work in a place like that so at the present tiem that was what he was doing. He was doing what he needed to do to work there. He had seen what harsh treatment young men and women got in places like that, at least the one he went to, and what he wanted more than anything was to make a difference. The only way he knew to do that was to become a teacher and be the kind of person those kids could actually look up to and depend on. Someone his own father had never been.

Tristan's father was a hard man. Everything his son did had been wrong. Tristan's safe haven, as you could call it, was his grandparents home. His father had never hit him or hurt him physically but mentally Tristan had almost been scarred for life. His parents had split up when he was twelve and suddenly his dad was bringing a different woman home every week. He had never wanted Tristan but he refused to let Tristan's mom have him. His dad's family had more money than his mothers and that's all ithad taken to make sure Tristan would never go to her.

Tristan stopped in front of the tall, oak door that led into the main hall of the house. He figured when he knocked a maid would answer and he was right.

The maid who answered the door was a new one. He could tell that she was in her early twenties, she had black hair and emerald green eyes. He knew instantly why she had gotten the job and it had nothing to dowith how good she was at cleaning the house.

"Hi. Is Mr. Dugrey home?" Tristan asked, giving the young woman a warm smile.

"Yes, sir. May I ask who you are?" she asked.

"His son, Tristan," Tristan replied. The woman looked at him with a surprised expression on his face. Tristan didn't have to ask why. His father obviously hadn't even told the woman he had a son.

The surprise left the woman's face as soon as it had appeared as she stepped aside so Tristan could step into the hallway.

"Please wait here," she replied, "I'll gotell Mr. Dugrey your here," she paused before adding, "Your father." Tristan nodded as she hurried down the hall to find his father.

He thought he must have been waiting for an hour when he saw his father finally start walking down the hallway toward him. His father stopped a few feet away with the same hard expression on his face that Tristan remembered.

"Tristan," Mr. Dugrey said, barely acknowledging Tristan's presence.

"Dad," Tristan replied, hating the way his father was still standing at least three feet away and seemed to refuse to meet Tristan's eyes. Mr. Dugrey sighed and ran his hand through his thinning, brown hair.

"I'm sorry but I can't invite you in," Tristan's father said, "We are having a dinner party tonight." Tristan's eyebrow raised at the word 'we'.

"We?" Tristan asked, curiously. His father glared angrily at Tristan.

"Yes, we, Tristan. I've gotten remarried," Mr. Dugrey replied, "You would have known as much if you would have at least written."

"Don't talk to me about writing," Tristan replied, angrily, "You never even once called the school to see how I was." Tristan's father walked over to him and raised his fist to hit Tristan but moments before Mr. Dugrey could make contact Tristan threw his own punch, knocking his father down on the hard floor.

Tristan walked over to the man he had hated his entire life and looked down at him. There was blood running from his nose as he looked up at Tristan, a surprised expression on his face. Tristan just glared at him.

"I'm a man now, dad," Tristan said, glaring at his father before walking out the door. Before walking back to his jeep he turned back to the door.

"Don't ever forget it," Tristan whispered before climbing into his jeep and speeding away from his childhood home for the last time.


	5. Happy Moments

Rory was sitting on her bed as Paris went through her clothes. Rory laughed as Paris threw outfit after outfit on the bed. Rory had told Paris that she was perfectly capable of dressing herself but Paris hadn't agreed. Tristan had called that afternoon and said he would be coming over around seven. Paris had decided to make herself scarce and go over to Eric's. Rory had tried to convince her that it wasn't necessary for her to leave but Paris had just winked at her and called Eric anyway.

By the time, Paris left Rory had tried on at least ten different outfits and ended up in the first outfit she tried on. It ended up being a pair of faded jeans and a light pink halter top. Her hair was down and she was wearing more make up than she usually did but she figured she'd survive.

Rory walked out of her bedroom, sat down on the couch, picked up the remote and began watching a rerun of 'I Love Lucy' to entertain herself while she waited for Tristan to show up. The episode that was being shown was one of Rory's favorites. It was the one where Lucy thought she had gotten a ride from an axe murderer.

'I Love Lucy' had gone off and Rory was halfway through an episode of 'Happy Days' when she heard the sound ofsomone knockingon the door. Rory walked over and opened the door to find Tristan smiling at her from the hallway.

"Hey," Tristan said.

"Hey," Rory replied, stepping aside so Tristan could enter the room. Tristan walked in and over to the couch as Rory shut the door. Rory walked over to the television and turned it off before walking over to the couch and sitting down beside Tristan.

"I saw my dad today," Tristan said, breaking the short silence that had fell between the two of them. Rory glanced over at him, curiously.

"What happened?" Rory asked, genuinely concerned about the way Tristan would have reacted to the man who had senthim away to military school.

"I hit him," Tristan replied, a blank expression on his face. Rory watched him with a shocked expression on her face.

"Why?" Rory asked, curiously. Tristan shook his head.

"He tried to hit me," Tristan said, a sad look clearly visible in his blue eyes, "I just happened to hit him first, this time." Rory's eyes grew wide, never even imagining that Tristan's father had been the kind of man that would hit his kid.

"He's hit you before?" Rory asked, watching him nervously.

"Just once," Tristan replied, "The day I left for military school. I'm pretty sure that the only reason he hadn't hit me before then was because he didn't want to ruin his image as 'father of the year' that he's had for the past nineteen years."

"What about your mom?" Rory asked. Tristan folded his hands and glanced down at them before answering her.

"My parent's split up when I was twelve," Tristan said. Rory nodded.

"Oh," Rory said, it was the only thing she could think of to say in response to his statement. Tristan glanced over at her and smiled.

"So, how was your day?" Tristan asked, the smile remaining on his face. Rory smiled.

"Ate breakfast with Paris and went to class," Rory said. Tristan looked quickly over Rory's outfit.

"Paris pick that out?" Tristan asked. Rory smiled and looked down at the outfit she was wearing.

"Yeah. How'd you know?" Rory asked. Tristan laughed.

"Just a guess," Tristan replied. Rory smiled.

"So, what do you want to do?" Rory asked, smiling at Tristan. Tristan pretended to stretch and put his arm around her shoulders, leaning close to her and looking into her eyes, a cocky smile on his face.

"You don't want to know, Mary," Tristan said. Rory giggled and pushed him away, playfully.

"Your so bad, you know that?" Rory asked, smiling at him.

"Yeah, I know," Tristan said, winking at her.

"Wanna just watch a movie?" Rory asked, changing the subject. Tristan smiled at her and nodded. Rory grabbed the remote and started clicking through the channels until she finally found a movie that they both liked. Rory moved over next to Tristan and smiled when he slipped his arm back around her.

* * *

Luke pulled the truck to a stop in front of the house and glanced over at Lorelai. He had been so pleased with the way she had gotten along with his parents. That made what he was about to ask her that much more perfect. It was a question he had wanted to ask her almost from the very first time he had seen her. Lorelai smiled at Luke and leaned close to him, kissing his lips gently before reaching for the door to get out. Luke stopped her by touching her arm gently.

"Wait, I want to ask you something," Luke said, reaching his hand in his pocket and wrapping it around the small object he found there. He slipped his hand back out of his pocket and held it out in front of him as Lorelai turned back to him. She looked down at his hand, confusion written all over her face. Luke opened his hand slowly and tears came to Lorelai's eyes as she stared down at the ring he had laying in the palm of his hand. She looked back up at him when he started to speak once again.

"Lorelai Gilmore, I've loved you from the first moment I saw you. I would follow you anywhere and I would do anything for you," Luke said, a serious expression on his face, "Please, marry me." Tears rolled down Lorelai's cheeks as she nodded, smiling at him through her tears.

"Yes, Luke Danes. I will marry you," Lorelai said. Luke slowly slipped the ring on her ring finger and pulled her to him. He smiled at her and kissed her deeply.

* * *

Rory and Tristan we're almost halfway through the movie when the phone rang. Rory leaned over and picked it up.

"Hello?" Rory said.

"He asked me to marry him, Rory," Lorelai said, her happiness clear in her voice, "Luke asked me to marry him." Rory screamed and jumped up from her seat beside Tristan. He would have thought something terrible had happened if she hadn't hada huge smile on her face.

"Wow, mom, that's great," Rory replied, smiling at Tristan.

"Yeah, I know," Lorelai said, giggling, "we're going to try to have the wedding in two weeks at the inn."


	6. Difficult

Rory's eyes opened and she stood up. It was ten o'clock. Her first class didn't start until one so she had plenty of time to take a shower and get breakfasted before her class. After Rory's shower she slipped into a white sundress with daisies all over it. After she got dressed she walked out of her room and out of the building, heading to the cafeteria to get a late breakfast.

When Rory arrived at the cafeteria she grabbed an omelet, an orange, some milk and some coffee. She found an empty table at the back of the cafeteria and sat down to enjoy her breakfast. She had brought her physic's book to get some studying in before her test that afternoon. Rory had just turned to chapter nineteen when Logan sit down across from her at the table. Rory looked up at him.

"Hey," Logan said, smiling at her. Rory rolled her eyes and glanced back down at her book, trying to ignore him.

"Come on," Logan started, "What I did wasn't that bad." Rory looked up from her book and glared at him.

"It wasn't?" Rory asked, the sound of annoyance clear in her voice, "I beg to differ." Logan rolled his eyes and grabbed Rory's book, turning it around so that he could read it.

"Your taking physics?" Logan asked, giving her a questioning look. Rory sighed.

"Yes," Rory said, taking the book from him. Rory took a sip of her coffee again and began reading, trying to ignore him.

"Why?" Logan asked, "It's not a class you have to have, is it?" Rory shook her head.

"No but it's a subject I'm interested in," Rory replied. Logan laughed and stood up to walk away.

"You really are scholastic," Logan said. He turned to walk away but turned backbefore going very far.

"A friend of mine said they saw this blonde guy leave your room last night," Logan said, looking down at her. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Yeah, so?" Rory replied, waiting for him to continue.

"I just think it's pretty fast for you to just be getting over us," Logan replied, receiving a glare from Rory.

"There never was much of an 'us' to get over," Rory said, staring at him, "At least not to both of us." Logan sighed and shook his head before turning and walking away from her.

* * *

Rory walked back to the cafeteria after her last class to meet Paris for dinner. After getting her food she spotted Paris sitting close to the back of the cafeteria. Rory walked over and sat her food down on the table before sitting across from Paris at the table. Paris smiled at her.

"Hey, how was your test?" Paris asked before taking a bite of her hamburger.

"I think I did good," Rory replied, taking a bite of her own hamburger, "I talked to Logan this morning." Paris sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And what did he have to say?" Paris asked, waiting anxiously for Rory's answer. Rory laughed.

"He was jealous," Rory answered, smiling. Paris laughed.

"Over Tristan?" Paris asked, already knowing the answer. Rory nodded.

"Yeah.Over Tristan," Rory said, "he obviously missed our huge break up a few months ago." Paris laughed and picked up a french fry.

"From what I can tell, Logan misses a lot of things," Paris said. Rory giggled and nodded in agreement.

"Anyway, enoughabout Logan," Rory said, "Did you see Eric today?" Paris rolled her eyes when she saw the knowing smile on Rory's face.

"No but we had a great time hanging out last night," Paris said. Rory laughed.

"I'll bet you did," Rory said, smiling at Paris. Paris just rolled her eyes and glared at Rory.

* * *

Tristan sat in the same pizza place where he had seen Rory and Paris only a few days earlier. He was splitting a pizza with a few of his friends, Jordan and Aaron.

"So who we're those two girls you saw here the other day, Tristan?" Jordan asked, taking a bite of his pizza, "they we're both pretty hot." Aaron nodded in agreement and Tristan laughed.

"Just a couple of girl's I knew when I was going to Chilton," Tristan replied. Aaron laughed.

"Oh, rich girl's," Aaron said, smirking. Jordan gave Aaron a mock serious expression.

"There is nothing wrong with rich girls, man," Jordan said, "it just means they pay for everything." Tristan laughed and took a large bite of a slice of pizza.

"No, trust me, man, it doesn't," Tristan said, laughing.

"Well, you think you could hook me up with the blonde?" Jordan asked, seriously. Tristan almost choked on his pizza and Aaron laughed at him.

"I don't know if you could handle her," Tristan said, smiling at Jordan. Jordan looked at him with obvious interest written all over his face.

"Why couldn't I?" Jordan asked, his question making Aaron stare at Tristan waiting for his answer.

"Let's just say Paris is," Tristan paused, trying hard to think of the right word to define the girl, "difficult." Jordan nodded and sat back, giving up but Tristan new it was only for the moment. Tristan almost wished he could get Paris to go out with Jordan because he knew Paris would put Jordan in his place. Aaron broke the silence.

"What about the brunette?" Aaron asked, "what's up with the two of you?" Tristan shrugged.

"I had a thing for her at Chilton," Tristan said, "we've been hanging out some the past few days."

"Give us some details," Jordan said, smirking. Tristan shook his head.

"Not about her," Tristan said, picking up another slice of pizza.

* * *

Alright, thanks for all of the great reviews. I'm thinking about a Jordan/Paris pairing. What do you guys think? Let me know soon because I already have chapter 7 written and I'm thinking about starting the pairing in chapter 8. 


	7. McDonald's

It was Wednesday afternoon and Rory was sitting on the couch in jean shorts and a lime green tank top. Tristan had called her the night before and asked if she wanted to go to the park for a picnic. She had agreed, knowing that she'd have fun and thinking it was an extremely sweet gesture for him to make. Paris was in a class. She had biology lab for three hours straight on Wednesday afternoon.

When Tristan showed up he held the door open for Rory and she climbed into his jeep. It didn't take him long to drive to the park since it was only a few blocks away from the university. When they reached the park they both climbed out of the jeep and walked over to a shaded area by a small pond in the center of the park. Tristan opened the bag he had in his hand and laid a blanket out on the ground.

"Alright, you sit down and I'll be right back," Tristan said, smiling. Rory nodded and sat down on the blanket, watching him walk back toward the jeep.

Rory's jaw dropped when she saw what he had in his hands as he started walking back over to her. In one hand, he had two McDonald's Happy Meals and in the other hand he had two child drinks. He gave her a confused expression as he sat down across from her because of the shocked look on her face.

"What?" Tristan asked, handing Rory one of the happy meals. Rory laughed and looked down at her bag.

"McDonald's?" Rory asked. Tristan smirked and handed Rory one of the drinks.

"Of course. Best restaurant around," Tristan replied.

"Oh, of course," Rory said, "And the happy meals?" Tristan reached into his bag and pulledout a little plastic bag with a small toy inside.

"For the toys," Tristan said, winking at her. Rory couldn't help but smile as she pulled her hamburger out of her sack and started to eat.

After they finished eating Tristan stared across the blanket at Rory.

"Your really are beautiful, you know that?" Tristan said, watching her. He smiled when he saw the blush creeping up her neck and face. Rory glanced down at her hands in her lap, embarrassed and unable to think of an answer.

"Come here," Tristan whispered as he moved closer to her across the blanket. Rory looked at him, licking her lips. Tristan moved closer until his lips we're inches from hers.

"Come here, Mary," Tristan replied before brushing his lips against hers gently. Rory kissed him back. Tristan parted her lips with his tongue and deepened the kiss. He leaned against her and started to lower her down onto her back. Rory pushed up against his shoulders. Tristan leaned back and looked at her, apologetically.

"Tristan not here. There are other people here," Rory looked away, noticing a few people looking their way, "Anyway, I'm not ready yet. I'm sorry." Tristan brushed her hair back over her shoulder and smiled down at her before rolling off of her and grabbing her hand to help her sit up.

"No, I'm the one who should be sorry," Tristan replied, "I guess a little part of me is still that sixteen year old boy backat Chilton." Rory smiled and straightened out her shirt.

"It's alright," Rory said, smiling at him, "Ever since you we're sent away I've wished I could have gotten to know that boy better." Tristan smiled and wrapped his arms around her, holding her close to him.

"Well, now's your chance," Tristan replied, "I'll tell you anything you want to know."

* * *

"Are you serious?" Paris asked, laughing as she stared up at her ceiling that night, "he brought happy meals to the picnic?" Rory laughed and nodded. 

"Yeah, I know. It was so weird but in a strange way, sweet," Rory said, giggling, "So, how did things go with Eric today?" Paris rolled her eyes.

"Same as usual," Paris replied. Rory laughed and looked across the room at her friend.

"In other words, you made out, again," Rory said, smiling at Paris. Paris felt her face grow red. She felt lucky that the lights we're out and Rory couldn't see it.

"You know, I can tell your embarrassed even in the dark," Rory said, laughing as she heard Paris groan.

"I swear, sometimes it's like you can read my mind," Paris said, glaring at Rory in the dark. Rory decided to change the subject.

"Are you coming to Stars Hollow with me for my mom's wedding?" Rory asked, "she really wants you to be there."

"Yeah, sure, I'll come," Paris said, "Are you going to ask Tristan to be your date?"

"I already have and he said he would," Rory said, "but he's got a class on Saturday mornings. He's going to drive to Stars Hollow right after that class." Paris gasped and Rory laughed, knowing why.

"He has a class on Saturdays?" Paris asked. Rory nodded.

"Yeah, their only having it for a few weekends but the weekend of my mom's wedding just happened to be one of those weekends," Rory said and then suddenly remembered something Tristan had told her, "Oh, Tristan also said his friend, Jordan thinks your hot." Paris sat straight up in her bed and Rory laughed.

"Which one is Jordan?" Paris asked, curiously.

"I think Tristan said the one with the black hair," Rory said, smiling, "but you already have Eric. You don't need another guy right now." Paris groaned and laid back down.

"Yeah, I know, " Paris said. Rory nodded and rolled over onto her side, yawning sleepily.

"Tristan invited us to some party that his friend, Aaron is having tomorrow night," Rory said, "he said he wanted to talk to you some too since he hasn't gotten to talk to you much since the pizza place." Paris nodded.

"Alright," Paris said. Rory nodded and closed her eyes.

"I'm really tired. Goodnight," Rory said. Paris closed her eyes.

"Me too," Paris said, "goodnight."

* * *

Logan will be in more of the future chapters. I love Logan and I'll probably write a Rory/Logan story sometime in the future but Tristan/Rory is my favorite pairing. Oh by the way, the Paris/Jordan pairing will start working it's way into the story in the next few chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed this chapter. 


	8. Aaron's Party

Thursday night Rory changed into a jean skirt and a navy blue halter top while Paris slipped into faded jeans and a black tank top. As soon as they got ready they left the dorm and started walking towardAaron's party using the directions Tristan had given them over the phone earlier that day.

* * *

A half an hour later they walked up the steps that led to a white house a few blocks away from Yale University. Rory knocked on the door and smiled when a boy with short, black hair opened the door. The boy stepped out of the way and opened the door a little wider to allow Paris and Rory room to get inside. They both walked in past him and into the living room where most of the party goers seemed to be.

Rory spotted Tristan and started to walk over when Paris grabbed her arm to stop her. Rory turned questioning eyes toward Paris's face. She saw the anger in Paris's eyes and followed the direction of Paris's gaze. Across the room, sitting on the couch was Eric, making out with a girl who was definitely not Paris. Paris started walking quickly toward him, Rory was behind Paris and when Tristan saw what was going on he followed quickly behind Rory. Paris stopped in front of the couch and grabbed the girl's hair. The girl screamed as Paris pulled her away from Eric. Tristan stood back a little, his mouth opened in shock. Paris threw the girl to the ground and stared down at Eric. Eric stood up and stared at Paris, a surprised expression on his face.

"Paris, I didn't think we we're actually together," Eric said, sweetly. Paris rolled her eyes and stepped closer to him. Jordan and Aaron had ran over and we're watching from either side of Tristan.

"Oh well, then I guess that makes it alright," Paris said, smiling, "Don't you think?" Eric smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. I thi...," Eric started, not getting to finish when Paris stepped forward and kneed him. Eric fell to his knees on the floor. Paris glared down at him.

"Glad we agree," Paris said before turning around and smiling at Rory and Tristan like nothing had happened, "So, where can I get a drink?"

* * *

Jordan turned and watched Paris walk away, still in shock from what he had just seen. Tristan turned to his friend and laughed when he saw the expression on his face.

"You weren't kidding," Jordan said. Aaron laughed.

"You look like you could use a drink," Aaron said, smirking as he walked with Tristan and Jordan into the kitchen to talk to Rory and Paris and get a drink. Jordan walked over and smiled at Paris as he got a drink and jumped up on the counter. He opened his drink as Tristan and Aaron got there own. Tristan turned to Paris and Rory.

"Paris, Rory," Tristan stated before turning toward Jordan and Aaron, "This is Jordan and Aaron." Paris nodded.

"Hi," Rory said, smiling past Tristan to the other two boys. Jordan nodded, watching Paris as he took a sip of his drink.

"Hey," Aaron said, walking past Tristan and sticking his hand out for Rory to shake. Rory shook Aaron's hand and leaned against the wall with Paris, noticing how closely Jordan was watching Paris at the exact same time that Tristan did. Tristan cleared his throat.

"So, are you going to Lorelai's wedding?" Tristan asked, directing his question toward Paris. Paris nodded.

"Yeah," Paris said, smiling at Rory as she continued, "I heard you we're too." Jordan and Aaron smirked as they looked back and forth between Rory and Tristan.

"Yeah," Tristan said, winking at Rory, "I'm going to go so the daughter won't be dateless." Rory smiled and rolled her eyes.

"I could surely find someone else to dance with," Rory said, winking at Tristan. Jordan jumped down off the counter and walked a little closer to Paris.

"You want to come dance with me," Jordan asked, smiling at Paris. Paris smiled at him and glanced quickly at Rory before taking Jordan's hand and letting him lead her into the living room.

* * *

Paris smiled at Jordan as she slipped her arms around his neck. He was cute. Not as incredibly hot as Eric was but still cute. Paris sighed, enjoying the tingling feeling she felt when Jordan placed his hands lightly on her waist. Jordan smiled down at her.

"So, Tristan said he knew you and Rory at Chilton," Jordan said, speaking up a little to be heard over the music.

"Yeah," Paris said, nodding, "I've known him since kindergarten." Jordan frowned.

"I didn't know Chilton taught elementary," Jordan said, making Paris smile again.

"Actually they do, it's just in a completely different location than the high school," Paris replied, liking the fact that he actually asked her questions unlike most of the guys she met who ended up making her do all the talking.

"Where did you go to school?" Paris asked, looking up at him and waiting patiently for his reply.

"I went to a public school in town here, actually," Jordan said, "I was never smart enough to get into a school like Chilton." Paris smiled and began rubbing the back of his neck with her fingertips as the song continued. She could tell by the look in his eyes that he liked it.

"You we're smart enough to get into a university like Yale," Paris said, making Jordan's smile widen, "Did you meet Tristan here?"

"No, I actually met him at military school," Jordan said, wishing for a second that he hadn't said anything.

"Really? Why did you have to go there?" Paris asked. Jordan smiled, relieved that she wasn't running off now that she knew he had been into some kind of trouble.

"I just kept getting into trouble. You know, getting drunk, driving drunk, staying out all night, getting into fights," Jordan said, "My dad got tired of having to go to the police station for me and just sent me to military school."

"What about Aaron?" Paris asked, curiously, "was he in military school too?" Jordan laughed and shook his head.

"No, Aaron does whatever his parents ask him to," Jordan replied, "If they ever found out about him drinking they would flip out." Paris smiled and stepped away from Jordan as the song ended.

"Thanks," Paris said. Jordan took her hand and started leading her back toward Rory, Aaron and Tristan.

"My pleasure," Jordan replied, not noticing the smile on Paris's face at his words.


	9. Friday Night Fights

Rory pulled up the long driveway that led up to her grandparent's house. Rory parked her car in front of the house and started walking toward the front door. She could see her mom's car parked a few feet away from where she had parked hers and knew that her mother was already inside with her grandparents. Rory rang the door bell and waited patiently until the maid came and opened the door.

"Rory, good to see you," the maid said, smiling and holding open the door. Rory smiled back and walked down the hallway and into the living room. Her grandma walked over and hugged her tightly.

"Rory, you look beautiful," Emily Gilmore said, smiling down at her granddaughter. Rory smiled at her mother who was sitting on the couch with a drink in her hand. Loralei smiled at her daughter and took another sip of her drink. When Emily released her granddaughter, Richard stepped forward and smiled down at Rory, giving her a hug before walking as far across the room from his wife that he could possibly get without getting too far away to be a part of the conversation. Rory smiled, knowingly at her mom and went to the couch to sit down beside her. Emily took a seat across from them on the loveseat.

"Rory, did you know that yourmotherwaited until tonight to let me know about her wedding?" Emily said, giving Lorelai a hard look before turning a sweet smile back toward Rory. Rory tried not to laugh, surprised that her mother had told her grandma so soon. Rory started to respond but Lorelai interrupted.

"Mom, I said I was sorry," Lorelai said, "I've just been really busy with the plans and sending out invitations." Emily held up her invitation.

"Yes, I received mine," Emily said before adding, "very recently." Lorelai rolled her eyes. The maid walked into the room.

"Mrs. Gilmore, dinner is served," the maid said, smiling. Emily nodded and stood up to lead the others into the dining room. Lorelai sighed.

"Saved by dinner," Lorelai said, leaning in so only Rory could hear her. Rory smiled and walked around the table to take her seat across from her mother's seat.

It was only a few seconds later when they had all been given their plates and had begun eating. Emily was the first to speak.

"So, Lorelai, have you decided what kind of dress you would like to get?" Emily asked, "Certainly not white." Lorelai glanced across the table at Rory. Rory smiled at her.

"No, mom, I was thinking of a cream color or maybe a light pink," Lorelai replied. Emily nodded.

"You always looked much better in light blue but whatever you want," Emily said. Lorelai rolled her eyes and Rory gave her mom a smirk as she took another bite of her food. When Emily's remark was left unanswered she decided to try again.

"Where do you plan on looking for a dress?" Emily asked, watching her daughter and waiting impatiently for Lorelai's response.

"Here in Hartford," Lorelai responded, receiving a knowing look from Rory right afterwards. Emily laid her fork down on the napkin beside her plate.

"Oh, that's wonderful," Emily said, smiling, "I would love to help. I know a great dress shop and I'm sure your father and I could pay for everything." Richard looked up from his food and nodded in agreement as he looked over at Lorelai.

"No, mom, I would rather pay for this myself," Lorelai said, watching her mother's face for the reaction she knew she would get.

"Lorelai, I won't hear nothing about it," Emily said, "It's your first wedding. We want to do this." Rory saw the anger on her mother's face as she stood up and looked down at Rory's grandmother.

"Mom, I thought we went through this before!" Lorelai started. Emily glared at her daughter.

"Don't raise your voice at me young lady," Emily said. Lorelai started to respond but Richard spoke first.

"Emily, Lorelai, sit down and finish your dinner," Richard replied, making everyone look at him in surprise as he stared up at the two women, "Emily, she wants to pay for the wedding herself so if you want to help her pick out the dress that is between the two of you but leave her alone about the money," Richard said, he turned his attention to Lorelai, "And as for you, you are still our daughter and you will show your mother respect in this house." The anger was apparent on both women's faces but they sat down and continued eating anyway. The rest of the dinner was ate in silence.

* * *

"I knew she would do that," Lorelai said, as she walked through the front door of her house, her daughter Rory close behind her.

"Yes, you did," Rory said, smiling as she shut the door behind her. Lorelai turned around to face Rory, giving her a hard look before turning and walking into the kitchen.

"Okay, so I did," Lorelai said, "but I definitely did not know my father was going to do what he did." Rory rolled her eyes and sat down at the kitchen table.

"He was just trying to stop the argument," Rory said, sighing. Lorelai nodded.

"Yeah. I know," Lorelai said, "he's just never done that before." Rory yawned and stood up. She walked around the table and gave her mom a hug.

"I know, mom," Rory said before walking toward her room, "goodnight."


	10. The Best Man

These next few chapters are going to bring in some of the townspeople that we know so well from the show. These will include and are not limited to Sookie St. James, Lane Kim, Dean Forester, Jess Mariano(not a townsperson for most of the seasons but will be in the next few chapters), Kirk Gleason, Miss Patty and Zack. Juliann is a character of mine. She is Luke's niece. If you want to use her in a story that's fine but please let me know first so I can read the story if and when you post it :)

* * *

Lorelai Gilmore woke up, yawning and reached for the phone on her nightstand. She dialed her parents number and waited. The phone rang twice before anyone answered it. It was Emily.

"Hello?" Emily Gilmore asked. Lorelai sighed. She had been hoping that it would have been her father. She hadn't wanted to talk to her mother directly.

"Hi, it's me," Lorelai said, she could almost hear her mother roll her eyes.

"'It's me'?" Emily asked, "I'm assuming that means it's Lorelai." Lorelai shut her eyes for a moment and took a deep breath.

"Yes, that's right," Lorelai responded, "You said that you knew some dress shops in Hartford so I was wandering if you would like to go with me and Rory. Maybe show me a few of the shops." Lorelai sighed. There was no way she was going to admit to her mom that after thinking about the situation last night she had decided that she would actually like for her mother to be with her to pick out her wedding dress. The thought had scared her and she was pretty sure it would shock the heck out of her mom too so she decided to do the next best thing and lie.

"Lorelai, you didn't seem like you wanted me to come along last night," Emily replied. Lorelai rolled her eyes, great, she was going to make her tell her the truth.

"Mom, it's my first and possibly only wedding," Lorelai said, "as hard as it is to believe I would really like you to be a part of it." Emily smiled.

"Alright. I'll go with you, Lorelai," Emily said, "why don't we meet here around noon?" Lorelai smiled.

"Alright. Rory and I will be there," Lorelai replied before hanging up the phone and climbing out of bed.

* * *

Lorelai and Rory walked into Luke's Dinner almost an hour later, taking a seat at one of the tables by the window. They loved to sit close to the window so that they could make fun of everyone who passed by on the sidewalk outside. Luke couldn't help but find it entertaining. Even if it was extremely immature.

"Rory!" Lane squealed, walking over and wrapping her arms around Rory's neck in a loose hug, "How was your week at Yale?" Rory smiled.

"It was alright. I saw Logan," Rory said, "and I ran into Tristan Dugrey." Lane rolled her eyes and smiled over at Lorelai.

"Hi, Lorelai," Lane said. Lorelai smiled and nodded as Lane flipped open a notebook to take their orders and glanced at Rory, "Great, your two favorite guys," she said, "What can I get you two?" Lorelai and Rory smiled in unison as they both answered.

"Coffee," Lorelai and Rory said in unison. Lane smiled and turned to go get their coffee.

* * *

Lane brought the two coffees out and sat them down in front of Lorelai and Rory before taking a seat at the table between them. She looked over at Rory.

"So what happened with Logan and Tristan?" Lane asked, grabbing the cup she had just set in front of Rory and taking a sip.

"Well.." Rory started, "Tristan and I kind of went out a few times," Rory said, Lane smiled as Rory blushed, "and the one time I saw Logan he was just jealous because one of his friend's saw me with Tristan the night before." Lane laughed.

Lorelai looked over her shoulder and smiled as Luke came walking out of the kitchen. He walked up to the table and rested a hand on Lane's shoulder, causing the girl to jump. Lorelai and Rory laughed as Lane looked up at Luke.

"Hey Luke," Lane said, smiling up at him. Luke rolled his eyes.

"What are you doing?" Luke asked, Rory and Lorelai stared down in their coffeeso Luke wouldn't notice how close they we're to laughing.

"Taking my break," Lane said. Luke closed his eyes and started counting slowly to five. Lane got up and smiled at Rory and Lorelai before going back to work. Lorelai and Rory stared up at Luke and started laughing when he finally got to five and opened his eyes. He gave Lorelai a mock glare before leaning down and kissing her.

"It's not funny," Luke said, pulling back, "but I need to let you both know," Luke started, glancing toward Rory and then back at Lorelai, "I asked Jess to be my best man. He'll be here tomorrow." Rory looked up at Luke with a surprised expression on her face, not because she hadn't thought he would ask Jess to be his best man but because she wasn't sure if she was ready to see Jess again. Lorelai noticed the look on Rory's face.

"Are you going to be able to handle this?" Lorelai asked, turning her attention away from Luke to her daughter. Luke glanced at Rory.

"Yeah. I'll be fine," Rory said, giving both her mom and Luke a small smile, "I can handle it."


	11. The Dresses

Lorelai and Rory walked up the steps and into the large room that pretty much resembled a garage but just happened to have been set up for a dance studio. Miss Patty looked up from a box she was looking through and smiled at Rory and Lorelai. She stood up and ran over to them, giving both of them a huge hug.

"Congratulations," Miss Patty said, smiling "I know I've said it before, Lorelai, but I just can't say it enough." Lorelai smiled back at her.

"I was wandering if you could do me a favor," Lorelai said, watching for Miss Patty's reaction.

"For the wedding?" Miss Patty asked, glancing at Rory. Lorelai nodded and Miss Patty clapped excitedly.

"Yes, I was wandering if you would put together the bouquet's for me, the bride's maids and the flower girl," Lorelai asked, smiling. Miss Patty's mouth dropped open excitedly and if it was possible, her smile got even bigger.

"Oh, I would be honored," Miss Patty said, "When are you going to be picking up the flowers?"

"Rory and I are going over to the flower shop right after we leave here," Lorelai said, "I'll see if I can't get them sent over here to you." Miss Patty nodded.

* * *

Lorelai walked into the flower shop with Rory at her side. A look of shock came over her face as she saw Lindsey behind the counter. Lorelai noticed the glare that Lindsey shot toward Rory as they walked up to the counter. Lindsey turned her attention away from Rory and over to Lorelai.

"Hi, Miss Gilmore, congratulations," Lindsey said, avoiding Rory's eyes.

"Hi, Lindsey. I came to buy some flowers for the wedding," Lorelai said. Lindsey nodded.

"If you would like," Lindsey started, glancing at Rory and then back at Lorelai, "Dean and I can do decorations at the inn as well as selling you the flowers." Lorelai nodded.

"That would be great," Lorelai said. Lindsey smiled and opened up a small book that she had laying on the counter in front of her. She wrote down the names, Lorelai Gilmore and Luke Danes and then looked back up at Lorelai, "Okay, what are going to be your wedding colors?"

"Pink, blue and white," Lorelai said, glancing over at Rory for approval of the colors. Rory nodded and smiled. Lindsey nodded.

"Okay, how about pink roses, white roses with the tips dipped in blue paint and some lilies?" Lindsey asked. Lorelai smiled and nodded.

"Sounds perfect," Lorelai replied, "Can you have someone take some of them to Miss Patty? She's going to be putting together the bouquet's for us." Lindsey smiled, punching the information in on the cash register.

"I'll have Dean take them over later," Lindsey said, concentrating on the numbers showing up on the register, "It will be one hundred and twenty five dollars and seventy-nine cents for the flowers and two hundred for our work on the decorations." Lorelai smiled andwrote Lindsey a check for the amount and walked out of the store with Rory at her side.

* * *

Lorelai, Rory and Emily Gilmore all walked into the front door of the largest dress store in Hartford. All three of them walked over to the counter and looked at the blonde lady behind the counter.

"Hi," the blonde woman said, "How can I help you?" Lorelai began to speak but Emily spoke first.

"My daughter," Emily said, glancing toward Lorelai, "she's getting married and we need to find some brides maids dresses, a flower girl dress and of course, a wedding dress." The woman nodded and walked around the counter and over to the far side of the store. There was an intricately designed sign hanging from the ceiling that said 'Wedding Section' on it.

"These our the choices. If you see something you like let me know," the woman replied.

* * *

After about an hour they had decided on a light pink, spaghetti strapped dress for Lorelai. It was tight above the waist but below it hung loosely from her hips. The brides maid's dresses we're all blue or white. They had gotten four. The white one was for the maid of honor and the three blue we're for the other brides maids. The white one was an off the shoulders dress and the sleeves were all lace aswell asthe bottom half of the skirt which stopped right below the knees. The blue dresses we're made the exact same way except for being a little longer than the white dress. The flower girl's dress was pink, floor length and silky.

After picking out the dresses and dropping Emily off at home it was already late so Rory and Lorelai just went back home and spent the rest of the night watching movies and talking about the wedding.


	12. Guys, Guys and More Guys

Paris lay on the couch in the dorm she shared with Rory, her lap resting in Jordan's head as they watched some movie on television. He had been there all night but all they had done was watch movies. Jordan had called the day before and asked if she wanted to hang out. She had agreed and he had come over. He hadn't even tried to kiss her yet which in a way disturbed Paris but in another way she found it really sweet. Paris was just about to doze off when Rory burst through the front door. Paris sat up and smiled at Rory as she came in the door.

"Hey," Paris said, rolling her eyes at the knowing smile on Rory's face.

"Good morning," Rory said, "hi Jordan." Rory walked into the room she shared with Paris and lay her bag down onto the floor beside her bed. She walked back out of the room and sat down on the couch beside Paris.

"So have you two been hanging out all weekend?" Rory asked. Paris's face began to grow hot. Jordan noticed Paris's embarrassment and answered.

"No," Jordan replied, smiling at Rory, "I've just been here since last night. Paris and I stayed up all night watching movies." Paris nodded and stood up, walking across the room and into the bathroom. Rory smiled awkwardly at Jordan.

"She just..." Rory started, stopping when Jordan interrupted her.

"Yeah. I know," Jordan replied, smiling at Rory before turning to look at the bathroom door, waiting for Paris to come back out, "She doesn't seem to get embarrassed very easily at all when we're alone."

"Yeah, I know," Rory said, "Paris just doesn't like her personal life to get out, at all." Jordan smirked and ran his fingers through his short, black hair. Paris came out of the bathroom, walked over to the couch and sat back down between Rory and Jordan. Jordan kissed her cheek softly, making Paris smile as he stood up. He looked at the two girls.

"I'm going to go on home and get some sleep. I'll talk to you guys later," Jordan said, winking at Paris before turning and walking out the door. Rory smiled at Paris after Jordan shut the door behind himself.

"So you like him?" Rory asked, watching as Paris's face started getting red again.

"No," Paris said, trying to keep a serious expression on her face. Rory just laughed and turned to walk back into her room.

"I don't," Paris said from the couch, trying to convince Rory that Rory was wrong.

* * *

Rory sat on her bed Monday afternoon studying when the phone rang. Rory stood up and walked into the living room.

"Hello?" Rory asked, putting the phone up to her ear.

"Hey," Lorelai said. Rory smiled and sat down on the couch.

"What's up?" Rory asked.

"The flower girl showed up today with Luke's parents," Lorelai said, "They are staying at the inn. Juliann, the flower girl is so cute." Rory laughed.

"How old is she?" Rory asked.

"Seven," Lorelai said, "She's Luke's niece. I'm not sure if I told you that." Rory shook her head.

"Nope. You didn't," Rory said, "hey, who all have you chosen for your brides maids?"

"Well, if you don't mind I'd like you to be my maid of honor," Lorelai said, "besides that I've chosen Lane, Mrs. Patty and Sookie." Rory nodded.

"Of course I don't mind. I'm honored, really," Rory said, suddenly thinking of Paris , "Paris will most likely be bring Tristan's friend, Jordan as a date. I found them on the couch watching movies yesterday when I got back to the dorm." Lorelai laughed.

"That's fine," Lorelai said, "I'm pretty much expecting everyone to bring a date."

"Even grandma and grandpa," Rory asked, making Lorelai laugh.

"Well, I sort of assumed they would be each other's date," Lorelai said, thinking to herself for a second, "At least I hope neither of them decide to bring a date." Rory laughed.

"Yeah, that most likely wouldn't turn out good," Rory said. Rory heard a knock on the door to her dorm, "I have to go. Someone is at the door. Love you. Bye." Rory hung up the phone, walked over to the door and opened it, finding herself face to face with Logan.

"Hey," Logan said, smiling at her. Rory stood in the door way, closing the door a little and blocking his view into the room. Rory glared up at him, waiting.

"Okay, I'm sorry," Logan said, understanding the glare he was getting from her, "I guess I'm just not over you yet." Logan looked down toward the entrance to the building. Rory rolled her eyes.

"Logan, give me a break," Rory said. Logan looked at her, a hurt expression on his face.

"I'm serious," Logan replied. Rory glared up at him.

"You we're never _serious_," Rory replied, "If you remember rightthat's why we broke up." Logan frowned.

"Fine. I'll go," Logan replied, turning and walking down the hall toward the entrance. Rory sighed as she shut the door.

* * *

Rory was on her way from breakfast to go to her first class when she heard a voice calling from behind her.

"Hey, Mary. Wait up," Rory smiled and turned to see Tristan running up to her. When he caught up to her Tristan leaned down and kissed Rory softly.

"I haven't seen you since Thursday night at Aaron's party," Tristan said, smirking at her, "I missed you." Rory laughed.

"Well I went to Stars Hollow for the weekend to stay with my mom," Rory said, not being able to keep the smile off of her facesimply because she was with him, "We went and picked out the dresses." Tristan slipped his arm around Rory's waist and pulled her against him. He leaned his face down close to hers, making her laugh at the sexy expression he had plastered on his face.

"And how revealing is the dress your going to wear?" Tristan asked. Rory pushed him away and smiled at him.

"You haven't changed. You just hide it better now," Rory said, winking at him before glancing down at her watch and seeing that she only had ten more minutes to get to her class, "I have to go. I'm going to be late for class."

"Alright," Tristan said, smiling as he stepped close to Rory and pulled her back against him, "Just one more thing before you go." Rory smiled as she looked up at him.

"What?" Rory asked, even though she thought she already knew the answer. Tristan leaned down until his lips we're only inches from hers, so close she could feel his breath on her face.

"This," Tristan whispered, lowering his lips down onto hers.


	13. Parental Meetings

On Friday night Rory pulled up in front of her grandparents large house with Paris in the passenger seat beside her. Rory was wearing a knee length lavender dress while Paris wore a knee length black skirt and a white halter top. Rory noticed that her mom's car wasn't there and frowned in confusion before walking up to the front door and knocking. It was only a few minutes until the door opened and the maid appeared.

"Come on in," the maid said, smiling at Rory and Paris, "Mr. and Mrs. Gilmore are waiting in the living room." Rory and Paris followed the maid into the room. Rory smiled when her grandmother came up to her and gave her a big hug.

"Rory, you look stunning," Emily Gilmore said before turning to Paris and giving Paris a big hug, "and Paris. How have you been?" Paris gave Emily a friendly smile.

"I've been good thank you," Paris said. Richard walked over from where he had been standing by the fireplace.

"Well, that's good to hear," Richard said, giving Paris a small smile before turning to Rory. Richard leaned in and kissed his granddaughter gently on the forehead, "how wonderful that you brought Paris with you this time." Rory smiled.

"Where's my mom?" Rory asked, glancing from her grandfather to her grandmother. Emily sighed.

"She's going to be a little late but in time for dinner," Emily said, "she's going to be bringing Luke and his parents with her." Rory nodded, glancing at Paris nervously. She wasn't sure how to react since she hadn't met Luke's parents yet. Emily caught onto Rory's nervousness.

"Why don't we sit down and catch up?" Emily said, glancing back and forth between Rory and Paris, "I haven't heard much about how you two have been doing at Yale." Rory and Paris smiled and walked over to the couch to sit down. Richard poured them a couple glasses of sweet tea and sat them down on the coffee table. Paris and Rory thanked him as Emily sat down in one of the chairs across from the couch.

"How are your grades in college, Paris?" Emily asked, smiling sweetly at the blonde girl. Paris smiled, taking a sip of her tea.

"Fine thanks," Paris said, "the classes are more difficult than at Chilton but I have still managed to maintain a A average." Emily raised her eyebrows.

"Wow. That's wonderful," Emily said, glancing over towards Rory, "I hear that Rory's grades have been rather good as well." Rory nodded and smiled.

"Yes. I have been doing good," Rory said, "I agree with Paris about the classes being more difficult though." Richard walked over and took another one of the chairs across from the couch.

"Yes but that's to be expected," Richard said, smiling at the two girls, "especially at a university such as Yale." Rory nodded and began to speak when Lorelai, Luke and an older couple that must have been Luke's parents walked through the door. Rory smiled up at her mother and Lorelai smiled back as she walked over to Rory and touched her shoulder gently.

"This is my daughter, Rory," Lorelai said before glancing at Paris, "and that is Paris. A friend of Rory's from Chilton," Lorelai finally turned to her parents, "and these are my parents, Richard and Emily Gilmore." Luke's parents nodded as Lorelai pointed toward them to introduce them to everyone.

"This is Lillian and William Danes," Lorelai said, watching as Emily and Richard stood up and walked over to where Luke's parents. Richard stuck out his hand for William to shake as Emily gave Lillian a small hug.

"It's wonderful to finally meet you," Emily said, forcing a smile for Lillian. Lillian returned the smile.

"Yes," Lillian agreed, turning to give her son a mock glare, "as long as he's known Lorelai I was surprised to find that I hadn't met her."

Less than an hour later they we're all sitting around the dining room table eating shrimp and garden salad. Lorelai turned to her mother.

"Are you and dad coming to the inn tonight?" Lorelai asked, taking a bite of her salad. Emily nodded.

"Yes. Since the wedding is to start at one I would like to be there to help you in any way I can," Emily replied. Lorelai almost choked on the bite of food she had just put in her mouth, making Rory and Paris have to cover their mouths with their hands to keep from laughing at her.

"Thanks mom," Lorelai said after she had gotten over the momentary shock of her mom actually wanting to help her do something without seeming to expect something in return which had always seemed to be her mother's hidden motive. Emily gave her daughter a soft smile, surprised herself at her daughter's thanks.

...lllll...

Lindsey's head lay against Dean's bare chest. She was afraid of Dean's reaction to the question she had to ask him but she had to.

"Dean?" Lindsey whispered, raising her head off of his chest to look into his eyes. Dean looked down at her with a questioning look on his face.

"What?" Dean asked, brushing his fingertips against her soft shoulder. Lindsey stared down at him. She couldn't believe how much she loved him, especially after everything he had done. Now she felt like she loved him more than ever. He was the man she had wanted to spend the rest of her life with from the moment she met him. For her it had been love at first but for him she had just been a second choice. Her eyes filled with tears and she was suddenly thankful for the darkness in the room. She didn't want him to know she was about to cry and she hoped he wouldn't hear the sadness in her voice when she spoke. Even though she had taken him back she had made a promise to herself a long time ago that he would never see her cry, ever again.

"Are you going to be able to handle tomorrow?" Lindsey asked, fearing the anger she was afraid would come, "You know, with Rory and all?" Dean felt the anger in his heart but didn't let it get through. Lindsey was important and even if he did love Rory, he knew deep in his heart that he belonged to Lindsey.

"I love you, Linds," Dean said, pulling her down against him and kissing her lips gently before pulling away, "I will never let anyone come between us again." Lindsey leaned down and kissed Dean deeply. That's all she needed to know.

...lllll...

Sorry it took me so long to get these last two chapters up but here they are. I really hope you all like them.

Lisa 333


	14. Love

Aaron is a character of mine. He's the best man and Jess's nephew. Juliann is the flower girl.

...lllll...

Lorelai and all of the bridesmaids stood together in one of the upstairs rooms in the inn changing into their dresses and fixing their hair and make-up. Sookie, Lane, Mrs. Patty and Rory we're all slipping into their dresses and Lorelai was working on her make-up. Emily had taken over in the kitchen for the moment to keep everyone out of the food for the reception following the ceremony. After everyone got into their dresses they all walked over to Lorelai and started helping her put the finishing touches on her hair and make up. When they we're finished Rory smiled at her mom.

"You look beautiful, mom," Rory said, smiling at her mom in the full length mirror Lorelai was standing in front of.

"Thanks," Lorelai said, leaning down and kissing Rory's forehead.

Luke, Jess, Zack, Michel, Aaron and Taylor we're in another room getting ready. It didn't take them long to get into their tuxedos and they we're ready to go. Jess would be walking with Rory, Zack with Lane, Michel with Sookie, Aaron with Juliann and Taylor with Miss Patty. Aaron was the ring bearer.

A half an hour later the ceremony was ready to start. Paris, Tristan and Jordan we're all sitting in chairs waiting for the ceremony to start. Luke was waiting impatiently at the very end of the long aisle from where Rory and Jess we're standing, waiting for the music to start to signal for them to walk forward. Aaron and Juliann we're just a few feet in front of them, getting ready to walk out first. The whole place was decorated with pink rose, white roses with blue tips and lilies. There we're beautiful pink, white and blue ribbon and lace decorations all over the place. It looked spectacular. Rory saw Dean and Lindsey seated in a row of the chairs close to the back. Emily was sitting in the front row on the side reserved for the bride's family. The music started, the same wedding song that Rory had heard at just about every wedding. Juliann and Aaron began slowly walking down the aisle toward where the preacher and Luke stood waiting. Juliann pulled handfuls of pink and white rose petals out of her little basket and tossed them around on the ground as she made her way down the aisle. When they got to the front of the aisle, Aaron turned and walked over to stand beside Luke while Juliann turned and walked in the opposite direction to the place where the rest of the bridesmaids would line up beside her. Jess and Rory we're next. They had almost made it all the way down the aisle without any conversation until they passed where Tristan was sitting.

"Is he your new boyfriend?" Jess whispered, glancing quickly in Tristan's direction. Rory forced herself to continue smiling as she walked further up the aisle. A few more steps and she wouldn't have to be walking with her arm linked through his anymore.

"I don't know," Rory replied, giving Tristan a small smile, "maybe." Jess laughed and rolled his eyes as they got closer to the preacher who was going to perform the ceremonies.

...lllll...

Directly following the ceremony everyone went back into the inn and the reception was started. Everyone complimented on Sookie's appetizers and the cake was delicious. After everyone had eaten the dancing began. Rory was standing with Tristan when Dean walked over to her. Rory looked up at him.

"Dean, hi," Rory said, nervously glancing at Tristan.

"Uh, hi," Dean replied, glancing at Tristan before turning his attention back toward Rory, "Could I talk to you for minute?" Rory nodded and glanced at Tristan before walking with Dean out of the inn so they could talk privately.

"I just wanted to apologize for the way things happened," Dean said, the sadness showing in his eyes as he looked down at Rory, "I never meant to hurt you or Lindsey." Rory nodded and gave him a small hug.

"I know," Rory said, "It will take awhile but I'll get past it." Rory turned and started to walk back into the inn but was stopped by Dean's hand on her arm.

"Your the first girl I ever really loved," Dean replied. Rory could feel the tears that came to her eyes and knew she was going to start crying any second.

"You we're the first boy I ever loved," Rory replied, breaking free of his grasp and walking back into the room and back to Tristan.

...llll...

A couple hours later Tristan and Rory we're sitting together on the top step that led up to the porch that wrapped around the inn. Tristan grabbed Rory's hand and squeezed it gently.

"It's all going to work out," Tristan said, smiling down at her, "because I love you." Rory was surprised to hear him say the words. She had never even heard of him saying things like that before.

"I love you too," Rory said, leaning closer to him and kissing his lips softly. It was the first time she had ever said those words to a boy when she didn't have to think before she said them. This time she just knew.

...lllll...

Well, that's the last chapter. I hope you all liked the story. Thanks for all the great reviews.


End file.
